


No Stone Unturned - Role-play ASMR Script

by SirenLorelei



Series: ASRM and ROLEPLAY scripts [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenLorelei/pseuds/SirenLorelei
Summary: Muse time! Last of the Gorgons defends her broken temple only to find the latest threat is none at all. Not truly. She seeks to dissuade him by reclaiming a child held hostage close by to ensure he does battle... yet the rescue goes badly and in rage for her fate and that of her sisters- of this girl... she will wage a single war against the inhabited city on the island the gorgon sought to hide... Pompeii was never a ruin by fire... History told it all wrong.
Series: ASRM and ROLEPLAY scripts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161170





	No Stone Unturned - Role-play ASMR Script

{} Are internal Dialogue 

** External Prompts

"" Spoken Dialogue

() External Unspoken Dialogue

{I see you standing there at the gates of my domain. Do you think because I am the last, that just any blighted man can come to this place?}

*soft hissing*

{Last I may be, but I stand no weaker than those before me... curse the gods that made us and the men that used to love us, for they are both as treacherous as the sea...}

*slight pause*

“One by one, you and your brethren come to this place. Most do no return... what makes you believe that you will fare better than such poor numbers?”

*soft slithering*

*mocking*

"Afraid already? Poor soul... you did not come with a stout heart but at all, have you?”

(I did not coming willing so no stout heart could I have... but come and fight me, for fight I must.)

“Then leave. I will avoid a battle as much as you if the option so comes.”

(No such choice exists. I fight because win or lose, my child will be safe for it)

*distant rumbling, Hephaestus is home in Vesuvius*

“This place is not safe for anyone. You least of all... yet I see you are no soldier. Before I decorate my temple, passed on to me as it has been, tell me what brings you here if not foolish duty?”

(I’m a smith, and to deal with the gorgons within, my own neighbors claimed my eyes so I would be unable to fall to you beyond mortal injury. If I walk out, they will claim my daughters life. I will defend this life and that of my daughter... be sure of that snake!)

{A rare life hangs by nothing but fate’s fine, silken threads. They should not be so cruel to continue to enact repeated hardships...}

“Always an innocent maiden to pay the price of youth and beauty... either way she is the one to bear the burden of your life today, alive or in death. She will suffer for the acts of others... a sad soul...”

*soft hissing*

(What does a curse creature know of innocence?)

*thoughtful pause*

“They do not reach the ears of men the cause of our sorrow?... Just the outcome I dare think. Did you not know, we are truly cursed, you half man? The first was so turned for she would not bestow her heart to an unworthy god and so too for those that followed her... Perseus may well have eased _her_ burden, but we do not welcome death and so we fight as we did before- for our lives and right to live free. I harm none here and yet month after month, some pathetic waste of flesh finds it his duty to ride this pathetic creature of her life.”

(I do not believe the lies of cursed beasts that haunt temples fallen into ruin)

“And why wouldn’t I? Would a temple in good repute accept one such as I? A beast so you call me? We came here to find peace and yet even so far removed... peace is like the life we wished returned. Impossible.”

(Come and fight me... I will not be lured to rest by anything by the grave.)

“Perhaps a stout heart you may indeed have... Smithy.”

*blind swings of a sword*

“I am nowhere near you and yet you swing as if close enough to brush the slag from your clothing... you are not a warrior by any stretch.”

(I don’t need to be a warrior to land one good strike enough to bleed you...)

“Your will is already flagging however... Your wounds are fresh, pain distracting you from your other senses. You are more a sacrificial lamb than a warrior... I will not claim your life and you hardly pose a threat to mine.”

(Then I will search you out in the dark and make you engage me)

“You sound as convinced as a young boy on whether to pick up a garden snake.”

(Conviction means little when my child is at stake.)

{Yes, the men that stood as neighbour now stand as foes... mean are the cursed ones, never to know peace because war is the blooding their veins}

“And if I purposed an alternate path for you and your child? Would you claim it?”

(I would not make a deal with the devil, spoken with such soft words to make me think you are but a woman once.)

*swinging blade again*

*chuckling now*

“Bound, the daughter was brought to the the pillars beyond the gate... even from here I see them, the young girl with grown men about her like she were the threat... what If I expressed an desire to free her from their hands? In exchange for my own freedom this day?”

(I would not trust you to keep her any more safe then those men)

*slithering, spoken to one side*

“Little choice you have as you blindly search me out. You cannot reach me from my perch and your aim would hardly strike me... so I will wander to the people below, and remove the threat here that has stricken you.

{Just like them, I man without a head is like a snake without venom... next to useless...}

(Fight me wretched beast!)

*Opposite ear now*

“You will have to kill me to stop me, Smithy. Catch me if you dare.”

*fading slithering and a hiss*

{What does a man and one ally stand against the might of a gorgon?}

*slithering*

*slight chuckle*

“None at all...”

*slithering*

*projecting a bit now that they've ran close*

“Two men stand beyond the threshold of that which is under my dominion... do you come baring a gift in the small child?”

(The father failed and loosed the beast!)

*taunting*

“Failed to slay me he has... is the child forfeit now- or are you my reward I wonder?”

(Kill the gorgon while she stands alone!)

*swipes of swords*

“Just as blind are you who cut the eyes of the last man out... but come and try my mettle. Lets see if filled sockets makes for better aim...”

*swings more, so she tries to lead them away from girl*

“You’re mark is far off- Come to me simpering fools”

*pronounced 's' here for effect*

"I see you."

*stone turning sound*

"And so another 'gallant' man crumbles"

*sound of stone being destroyed*

*louder for other man now*

“Will you see me I wonder? The Fates seem to deem you worthy of Hades company and not mortal men any longer.”

*Hiss*

“Come to me, and meet such a fate... your aim strays from true, _man_. Come fight me fair, the girl child cannot protect you and more than your ally."

*displeased sound*

"You use a child as a shield?... does not a child bleed as readily and see more clearly than even you, aged and broken by this world... Release the girl."

*hiss and sword swinging wildly then a bloodied slash. She's hit by the man and falls, dying*

“Foolish is the man that guts his own like fish leaving but bones behind in his wake!"

*Sadness touched tone*

Now you would slay but a child... a maiden paying her dues...”

*darkened fury tone now*

"Not even your crumbled remains will stand the proof of your existence..."

*swiping sound as she takes sword and runs him through, shoving it in deeper even though he's already dying*

*body dropping, slithering a short distance*

“Poor thing... I meant to return you to your father, not see you struck down. It is always this way... Not even this small goodness will they allow me to offer though...”

*Voice turning dark and hard*

“Then... I shall be the very beast they have turned me into. I accept now this role to play for being innocent once and take on the guise of that which is vile and repugnant.”

*pause in thought*

“I will strike all within that opulent city..."

"I will watch it burn during the height of its festival as warning to those who dare raise children to such cruel measure. I will leave Pompeii a ruin of statues frozen in fear and horror... their ships I will sabotage and their temple littered with broken bodies... Then I will beg it of Hephaestus to end the line his sister so thought to create in the gorgons... He can scrub Athena's curse from the world... if not, then my debt I’ll pay to the blinded man and lose my self in the flame of the forge within and beyond...”

“One way or another... Vesuvius will burn bright tonight. May the curse on my kind end today and never resurface again.”

*slithering and foliage as she leaves to destroy Pompeii*

**Author's Note:**

> Cite under Not6But7, send links, and have some fun folks! As always, feel free to make any chances to suit your needs as a VA, don't mind doing re-writes for interested parties. I got time.


End file.
